


I SEXTED A RANDOM NUMBER AND GOT A GIRLFRIEND???? (NOT CLICKBAIT)

by Omonoon



Category: Monster High
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boxer Abbey Bominable, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frankie's dating both jackson and holt, Getting Together, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roommates, Sexting, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Youtuber Heath Burns, but as a joke, there's no actual horny sexting here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omonoon/pseuds/Omonoon
Summary: “Bro, give it up already. This video’s a bust.”A week after sending the exact same “u up?” messages to ten different random numbers as a prank, none of them responded and four of them blocked him. He can’t post this on his channel, it’ll just be the saddest prank video on FrightTube. Heath figures he’ll scrap the whole video and delete his messages when he suddenly gets a text notification.What the fuck.Heath is a popular FrightTuber who mainly posts vlogs and prank videos on his channel, Heathster Vlogs. Abbey is a boxer trying to fight her way to the top. Somehow, fate decided to connect these two through a fake booty call text.
Relationships: Abbey Bominable & Frankie Stein, Abbey Bominable/Heath Burns, Cleo de Nile & Ghoulia Yelps, Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Deuce Gorgon & Clawd Wolf, Draculaura & Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Frankie & Draculaura & Clawdeen Wolf, Heath Burns & Manny Taur, Holt Hyde & Jackson Jekyll, Holt Hyde/Frankie Stein, Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll/Frankie Stein, Jackson Jekyll/Frankie Stein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	I SEXTED A RANDOM NUMBER AND GOT A GIRLFRIEND???? (NOT CLICKBAIT)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for choosing to open this fic! This is my first fic ever and I'm really excited to share it with you all!
> 
> So basically this is a very specific indulgent Youtuber/Frighttuber AU where everyone's in college, but they didn't all go to the same school and there's more inclusive monster schools bc monster racism doesn't exist here bc i said so. I just couldn't resist the idea of Heath being a prank channel. Thank you so much to my beta readers: Allie, Poni, and Lunwaff for making sure this fic isn't garbage. I hope you all enjoy!

How did Heath's unlife lead to this?

One moment, he's entering college and renting an apartment with his best friend to save space. The next moment, he's running a prank channel with over two million subscribers.

Heath didn't always plan on being a FrightTuber. One night, Heath was just absolutely wasted from drinking beer for the first time ever with Manny, watched a few FrightTube videos and went "I can do that" and the rest was history.

When young, naive, highschool graduate Heath first started his FrightTube channel, he was expecting all the glitz and glamour that came with the FrightTuber unlifestyle. Adoring fans, being invited to conventions, a shiny plaque on his wall that he can gloat about.

What he was not expecting however, is having to face the humiliating ordeal of getting his newest video idea brutally ripped apart by his cousins' shared fiance through a video call pitch meeting.

"No offense but this is probably the dumbest idea you've come up with so far," Frankie replies with the sweetest consoling smile possible.

The golden plaque wasn't worth this.

"Oh come on, It’s not THAT bad!"

They’ve been in a stalemate for over an hour now, which is why Heath always avoided pitching his ideas to Frankie. Usually, Heath would just pitch the idea to Manny, but he’s currently on a date with some cyclops girl he met at the gym so he’s not available. He can't pitch the idea to Jackson either since he doesn't want anything to do with Heath’s ideas. And as much as Heath hates to admit it, while the prank is already questionable, Holt’s insight would guarantee a trip to jail and Heath does NOT want to go through that again.

So the only other person he can rely on is his future sibling-in-law, Frankie. Which leads them to their current situation: Heath standing in the middle of the living room, huge whiteboard in hand, giving a full pitch presentation while Frankie sits there and watches him like some high-level board director tearing into some poor office boy's plans, even if they're trying to be as nice as possible.

He thought he could escape the corporate unlife by becoming a FrightTuber but apparently not.

“It’s an invasion of privacy!" The simulacrum retorts, gesturing at the diagram Heath made on the whiteboard from their screen. “You’ll be lucky if no one reports you for harassment.”

Sometimes Heath wonders why his cousins decided to fall in love with Frankie of all people. He loves Jackson and Holt, they’re the best cousins he could ask for and he was super honored when they made him their son's godfather, which is why he’s concerned about their choices. He knows Frankie's a good person at heart if Jackson and Holt like them. They're not really that obvious about it, but Heath swears they have some sort of personal grudge against him… 

Well, Jackson and Holt did promise he could name their son “Dude" so he can at least understand PART of their grudge.

And now they’re glaring at each other (or at least Frankie is, Heath’s just too scared to look away), waiting for the other to give in. It’s unfair how intimidating Frankie can look through a computer screen.

Where's Manny when you need him, Heath thinks.

The front door swings open as the man in question enters their shared space. Finally. Heath takes the opportunity to break the tension and go greet his roommate. Manny's his closest friend in the whole world after all. His partner in crime in everything he does. They’re like two peas in a pod. Brothers from another mother. The one brain cell gang. Manny will definitely think his idea is awesome.

Right?

“Hey man, I’m back from my da—”

“Manny, we need your opinion on the new video idea,” the fire imp drags Manny by the arms and leads him to the living room, shoving him onto their couch.

“Okay so,” he starts, uncapping his marker and pointing it at the whiteboard. “Prank calls are always a good idea. They’re classic. There’s the fridge running gag, the 3 AM call, they’re even doing great recently with the whole number neighbor trend. So what if we make a whole new prank call trend all together!”

Heath grabs the edges of the whiteboard.

“Behold!”

He quickly flips the whiteboard revealing another side, with huge decorated writing on it saying—

“The prank BOOTY call!”

Manny and Frankie just look at Heath like he turned human. Heath doesn’t understand why they don’t like the idea. It’s simple really, he just has to send some suggestive messages to a couple of random numbers and hope they have some good reactions. Film the reactions. Get a bunch of views. Have a bunch of people copy it. Get it trending. Easy!

“Look Heath, I just want to make sure this idea won't backfire on us. Considering your, er— track record.” They spoke to him as if he was some kid sulking over a toy.

“Frankie’s got a point. This idea sucks, dude,”

Heath never thought he’d see the day Manny takes another’s side over his own best friend's, but apparently he overestimated their friendship. That's it. Heath won't take their bullying any more, they left him with no choice but to do one thing.

Be petty.

“I’ll prove my idea isn’t stupid!” He shoves the whiteboard aside to make more room, probably with more force than necessary. “Manny, prepare the set up!”

“Wh— Now? We haven’t even written a scri—” Heath hangs up the meeting before Frankie could finish.

So what if he's being childish, rushing everything just so they’ll stop nagging him. If they're going to treat him like a child, then he's going to act like one. Heath's heard it a million times before and from this, he learned the art of ‘not listening’. He knows Frankie means well but sometimes he has to trust his own instincts. His instincts were what made him start this channel, and look at him now, two million dedicated subscribers and still going strong. Right now, his instincts say this idea is gold and it’s going to become the next hot trend. He can feel it. Just they wait.

And so they wait.

And wait.

And wait.

For two whole weeks.

Heath already messaged ten random numbers. No response. No 'crazy reactions'. Four of them blocked him.

Maybe his instincts were wrong this time.

“Bro, give it up already. This video’s a bust,” Manny says.

Heath spares a moment from his phone to glare at him, looking as intimidating as a 5'4 feet tall fire imp can be to a minotaur the size of a christmas tree, but he ultimately sighs in defeat. He can't post this on his channel, it'll just be the saddest prank video on FrightTube. He's supposed to make jokes, not be one.

He's about to scrap the whole idea and delete his messages when he gets a text notification.

What the fuck.

How did Abbey's unlife lead to this?

One moment, she's getting a scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities in Scaremerica for her boxing achievements. The next moment, she's getting a cryptic message from an unknown number.

When young, mammoth-headed, newly-immigrated Abbey first moved to the Boonited States, she was expecting the locals to be… 'out there' as they say.

And she was right.

But she didn't expect them to be THIS 'out there'.

Abbey didn't have a phone back in the mountains, there was barely any service and the only wifi or data there were in schools and for important matters only. It took Abbey a while to figure out how phones work once she actually got one, but now she thinks she knows how to use her phone fairly well. But things like this always seem to amaze her.

When Abbey first got the text, she was confused to say the least. But she ultimately ignored it, she's seen enough phone safety ads to know not to answer. And yet, the text lingers in the back of her mind. It went from being a minor inconvenience to the only thing she could think of.

Even while bench pressing an adult mammoth's weight in barbells, she keeps thinking back to the text message. 

Why are they asking about body position, why are they asking if I am up specifically, how do they know number, who are they, all these questions have been stuck in Abbey's head for the past two weeks.

Getting so lost in thought, Abbey accidentally wobbles, almost getting crushed under the weight of her barbell. Fortunately, she has Deuce around as her spotter and he quickly helped her rack the weight.

"Yo, 'you okay, Abs? You don't seem like you're on top of your game today," The gorgon offers her a water bottle, which Abbey grabs and quickly freezes the water to her preferred temperature before chugging down the whole bottle. 

"I am fine. Am just… out of focus."

"Take five, man. Recharge your brain." 

Abbey takes this opportunity to make a beeline for the gym lockers. Once she finds her locker, the yeti rummages through, checking her belongings until she finally finds what she's been searching for, her phone. She checks her phone for any notifications but droops when she finds none, the temperature in the room dropping with her. Abbey never really gets messages, with herself not being very social in the first place. At first she thought (or tried to convince herself) it was a blessing but now it seems more like a curse. When she opens her messages, the text is still clearly there no matter how much she tries to ignore it, like a giant sore spot in her phone. It just stays there.

**????:** u up, baby?

Taunting her.

Apparently, Deuce noticed her distress. "Something wrong?"

"It is this message from stranger," Abbey squinted at the text, trying to decipher the message once more to no avail.

"Is that what's got you bothered back then?"

"I do not understand what they want," she shows deuce the message, hoping he'll know what it means. Only for Deuce to snort at the text. What is so funny about asking if I am the up, Abbey thinks, she really doesn't understand Scaremerican humor.

"Abbey, do you know what 'u up' means?" Deuce asks, still laughing at the message.

Realizing what Deuce meant, the yeti stilled. Actually, Abbey does have some ideas. Contrary to popular belief, she's not completely clueless on Scaremerican slang, she also tried searching the term on Boogle just in case and the results were… vulgar. But she didn't think THAT was what the person actually meant. Maybe she underestimated people below, if someone were to say that to her back in her village they'd surely be castrated immediately. People here are… bold.

"Why do they ask such thing?" She's trying so hard to think of a logical reason for why anyone would send something like that, especially to a literal stranger, only to come up with nothing.

Deuce just chuckled, "I don't know, man. Maybe it's a prank?"

A prank.

Days and weeks of worrying over a random message. Sleepless nights wondering what the messenger wanted. Not being able to focus because all she could think about was that stupid text. Being scared of looking at her messages because she didn't want to start thinking about the message again. All those times Abbey considered literally destroying her phone. For what?

A stupid childish prank.

"Deuce,"

Now Abbey knows this isn't a good idea. Phone safety and all that. But she's desperate for some sort of closure.

More like, she wants to throttle the messenger if she ever meets them.

"How do I get the back for them?"

"You wanna get them back? I'm not sure… maybe just send them a 'fuck you' message? Something really brutal," Deuce suggested.

Abbey shakes her head, she lost days of sleep goddamnit, "No, 'fuck you' is not enough to express the rage."

"Okay, then maybe try sprucing it up."

"I am not good at the sprucing," her tusks catch on her upper lip. For once in her life, Abbey feels like her need to be brief has failed her.

Thankfully Deuce, being the absolute saint that he is, offers to help once again, "Here, what if I write the message and you tell me what you want to say?"

With some help from Deuce, Abbey finally hits send on the message, hopefully giving the messenger a piece of her mind.

**Me:** Fuck you. Eat shit. I hope you fucking die again in a ditch, you pathetic castrated bull yak ball sack of a monster. Hope you have a miserable fucking day asshole.

 **Me:** And 1. My name not is baby, it is Abbey.

 **Me:** 2\. No, I am sitting down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and go check out my IG [here](https://www.instagram.com/omonight/) if you wanna see some Monster High fanarts!


End file.
